The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: James lived, Lily died. Now he’s left alone to bring up his one year old son. that can’t be good, can it? R
1. The Beginning Of A Screwed Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Screwed Life.  
  
James was sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
Harry was rapped in his arms, a plaster on his forehead. He had been hid by the killing-curse and somehow he survived. The baby boy was now sleeping peacefully, not knowing his mom died.  
  
His mom, Lily, the love of James' live, how would he be able to go on without her, or bring up Harry for that matter.  
  
The door opened and Sirius and Remus rushed in followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"James, my god, are you ok?" Sirius asked looking dead-pale.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not, be honest Prongs." Remus insisted.  
  
"Ok, I'm not fine, but that's not what matters."  
  
"It matters to us." Sirius protested.  
  
"Harry is more important." James stated.  
  
Sirius took the sleeping boy out of James' arms, with a lot of protest from James, and gave him to Remus. When Remus was holding Harry tight Sirius pulled James into a hug.  
  
James just had to let go and tears ran down his face. He had worked so hard and given up so many things just to win Lily's love and now she was gone.  
  
"It's ok, Prongs. Just let it all out." Sirius whispered.  
  
He knew how much his friend loved Lily, they all loved her. She didn't deserve to die. He felt tears sting behind his eyes, but fought them back. he had to be strong for James.  
  
They didn't know how much time passed. Dumbledore was just standing by the door, Remus holding Harry looking at his best friend and Sirius comforting James. All were silent, except Sirius who was whispering to James.  
  
The silence was broken by Harry, he had woken up and demanded attention, crying at the top of his lungs. James broke free from Sirius hug and took his son back from Remus.  
  
Harry looked into his father's eyes and calmed down a bit, but still whimpered.  
  
"You hungry little man?" James asked.  
  
Harry made a sound in agreement.  
  
James looked up at his friend.  
  
"Could anyone get me a bottle for Harry. With milk of course." He added, eyeing Sirius.  
  
Remus laughed sadly. He remembered the last time James asked that.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Could you get me a bottle for Harry, Sirius?" James asked.  
  
Sirius got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes he returned with an empty bottle and gave it to James.  
  
"And what is this supposed to be?" James gave Sirius a confused look.  
  
"A bottle for Harry." Sirius answered simply.  
  
"If I wouldn't be holding him, you would have gotten his over your head, you know."  
  
Lily and Remus laughed.  
  
"Give it to me, Sirius. I'll get Harry his bottle." Lily smiled.  
  
Lily left to get Harry a filled bottle.  
  
"Are you sure you want to bring up a baby in this world, James?" Remus asked his friend as soon as he was sure Lily couldn't hear them.  
  
"As I have said a hundred times by now. Yes, I'll make sure nothing will happen to him. Just because Voldemort is on the lose doesn't mean I can't have a family. It's the only light in these dark times." James answered.  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
"Moony, just leave it. Can't you see how happy they are?" Sirius argued.  
  
"You just pick their side because they made you godfather." Remus retorted.  
  
"So?"  
  
At that moment Lily came back with Harry's bottle.  
  
"You want to feed him, Sirius?" She asked.  
  
"You trust him, Lily?" Remus looked surpriced.  
  
"No, but with James next to him it should be alright. If he makes even the smallest mistake James with hid him and take Harry back."  
  
They all laughed and some how Sirius managed to give Harry his bottle without any mistakes.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Sirius returned from the kitchens and handed James the bottle. James put the comforter in Harry's mouth and Harry's hand grabbed the bottle, but James didn't let it go. If he did Harry would drop it for sure. He sat back down in his chair and watched Harry drink.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Headmaster?" Remus asked.  
  
"Call me Albus and for your question. It appears Voldemort disappeared after he tried to kill Harry. I'm having this checked right now. If he really is gone we'll restore Godric's Hollow, if you want that James, or else we'll find you a new home. If Voldemort hasn't disappeared, I recon James and Harry will stay a Hogwarts until he is gone." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"If Prongs is staying here, I am too." Sirius said determined.  
  
"I appreciate that Padfoot, but you have other things to do." James said, not taking his eyes of his son.  
  
"I don't care what you think, Prongs. I'm Harry's godfather remember and you're my best friend. I just want to make sure you two will be alright." Sirius argued.  
  
"I won't have it, I don't want to bother the Order even more."  
  
"It would be better if someone staid with you for the time being. Harry's going to be a burden and you might not be able to progress the events of tonight." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok, I give in." James sighed defeated.  
  
"Now, you better get some sleep. I'll take you to a guestroom." Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"We'll stay with you, Prongs." Remus offered.  
  
James looked up and smiled sadly.  
  
"Thank, I appreciate what you're doing."  
  
"We know, that's why we're doing it." Sirius smiled too.  
  
After Harry finished his bottle, Dumbledore took them to the guestroom and bid them goodnight.  
  
The room was just like Gryffindor Common room only smaller with a kitchen unit and no winding staircases, just three doors, one leaded to the bathroom, a second to a bedroom with three four-posters and a cradle, the last room leaded to a nursery.  
  
James went into the bedroom and put Harry into the cradle. The boy looked up into his father's eyes again, like he always did when James put him to bed, he giggled.  
  
"I'm glad you can still giggle, shorty." James smiled and kissed Harry's forehead, avoiding the plaster.  
  
"He is cute, isn't he?" Sirius said from the door.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope he stays that way."  
  
Sirius walked over to the cradle and stood next to James, an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Of course he'll stay cute." Sirius replied. Neither had a clue of how wrong he was.  
  
Harry was now looking at both man with drowsy eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep, Harry. Dad's with you." James whispered.  
  
It seemed like Harry understood, 'cause his eyes closed and after a minute his breathing told he was asleep.  
  
James and Sirius stood their for god knows how long, just looking at Harry.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you call a dozing bull?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"A bulldozer."  
  
James cuddled and Sirius smiled, at least now he knew his friend could still laugh.  
  
"You know, you'll hate it if you wake Harry up." Remus voice said.  
  
They turned to face the door.  
  
"I know and you two are going to hate it that you'll be sharing a room with him." James smiled.  
  
"Why?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"If you don't know yet, you'll just have to find out." James replied.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." Remus suggested.  
  
So they all changed and got into bed. James took the four-poster next to Harry's cradle, Sirius the one next to that and Remus the one that remained.  
  
~~~God know how much later~~~  
  
It was still dark outside, but Sirius was awake and couldn't fall asleep again. He knew for sure his friend were awake too. Why did know? Because Harry was crying at the top of his lungs again, that's why and to Sirius it was the most annoying thing that ever happened.  
  
He had been dreaming he was flirting with a girl and he was about to make his move when Harry started crying and awoke him.  
  
Sirius thought Harry must have been crying for ten minutes straight, which was untrue because it was just one minute.  
  
"Prongs, make him shut up or you'll be having a problem." He yelled.  
  
"Don't say I didn't worn you." James voice said from his right and Harry's cries got softer.  
  
He heard a door open and a few seconds later an other.  
  
Sirius turned around and made himself comfortable to go to sleep again, but Remus had other plans. He got out of his bed and went over to Sirius' to drag Sirius out of it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked annoyed.  
  
"One word; Baby-sit."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You really think Prongs will be able to take care of Harry all the time? He has his job too, Padfoot. He may be rich, but he still has to work."  
  
"Can't he just take Harry with him?"  
  
"Not all the time, especially not when Harry is this young."  
  
"Ok, ok, you win."  
  
They arrived at the nursery. Harry was laying on the chest of drawers giggling. James was changing his dipper.  
  
"Darn, that smell's." Sirius said, grabbing his nose.  
  
"You should have smelled your room, Padfoot. This is perfume compared to that." James replied. "Throw away that dipper will you?"  
  
"I refuse to thatch that refuse." Sirius stated.  
  
"Will you do it for me, Moony? I have my hand full with Harry."  
  
"Sure." Remus took the dipper, held it under Sirius nose and then threw it away.  
  
"You had to do that, Moony?" Sirius whined.  
  
"You have to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Sometime I get the feeling, you two are the babies here." James said.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Prongs." Sirius whined again.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Remus laughed softly and Harry giggled.  
  
"See even Harry thinks I'm right."  
  
"No fair."  
  
"Padfoot, he's right, you really are a baby." Remus laughed.  
  
James took the plaster from Harry's head carefully.  
  
Sirius and Remus moved closer, they had been curious about what was under there. They saw a lightning bolt wound.  
  
"Is that where...?" Sirius began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will it heal?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, it will be a scar." James replied sadly.  
  
Remus put his hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"We'll make it through this, together. If you need us, just call."  
  
"Thanks, you're the best friends I've ever had." James smiled.  
  
Sirius picked up Harry and looked around the room. There was everything you needed to care for a baby, even another cradle full with stuffed animals.  
  
Sirius walked over to the cradle and put Harry in it so he could pick a stuffed animal to sleep with. James and Remus looked at Harry with interest.  
  
James face lit up when Harry picked a stuffed stag to sleep with.  
  
Sirius picked the boy up again and Harry didn't let go of the stag.  
  
"He loves you, Prongs." Sirius commented.  
  
"I know, now give him back."  
  
Sirius gave his godson to James with the necessary dislike. (A/N: It's a something we say like that in Dutch, if it's not really correct English.)  
  
They went back to the bedroom and fell asleep almost instantly, not knowing what for surprises the next day would bring.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter: 'What Will Happen Now?' 


	2. What Will Happen Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 2: What Will Happen Now?  
  
James sat in a rocking-chair, Harry cradled in his arms. The baby boy was sucking his thumb and staring up at his father with his emerald eyes, Lily's eyes.  
  
James remembered the first time he looked into them as if it were yesterday.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
James was in hospital looking at his wife sitting there in a hospital bed, a little bundle cradled in her arms. She looked up into James' eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey sweety, what took you?" She asked.  
  
"They forced me to finish my paperwork before I could leave, sorry." James answered.  
  
"It's ok, you're here now, that's what really matters."  
  
When James didn't move she laughed.  
  
"Are you scared I'll bit your head of or something?" She joked.  
  
"Yes." James replied, walked over and gave her a kiss.  
  
Lily gave him a playful punch in his arm. This made the bundle in her other arm move uncomfortably and soon the room was filled with screams.  
  
James laughed as Lily made a face.  
  
"Now look what you've done." She whined. "You'll just have to make him stop."  
  
"So I have a son?" He commented while taking the baby from his mother, the boy was immediately quiet.  
  
"No, it's a girl, that's why it's a blue blanket." She joked. "Of course it's a boy, but I refuse to name him James jr. Harry sounds so much nicer."  
  
"Well then, what about giving us both what we want?"  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Name him Harry James Potter." James said simply. "You don't have to be a genius to think of that."  
  
Lily smiled, she loved that way she would always get what she wanted form James.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. James and Lily looked at each other.  
  
"Come in." Lily said.  
  
The door opened and Sirius and Remus came in. James gave his son back to Lily so he could greet his friends.  
  
"Prongs my man, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Padfoot. Hey Moony. Where's Wormtail?"  
  
"Worms had to do something else, don't know what, he didn't say." Remus answered while walking over to Lily and giving her a hug. Sirius did the same as James sat down on the bed next to her, looking into the emerald eyes of the baby in her arms.  
  
"Hey, he's got your eyes, Lils."Sirius commented, also looking at the small boy.  
  
"Yeah, but James' hair." Remus laughed.  
  
It was true. Harry didn't have a lot of hair, but the hair he did have was messy and jet-black.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
It was one of the happiest days of his live and now he was thankful Peter hadn't been there.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus came in.  
  
"Pafo!" Harry yelled, seeing his godfather.  
  
Sirius laughed and asked James with his eyes if he could hold Harry.  
  
James got up and handed his son to Sirius.  
  
"Don't drop him."  
  
Normally Sirius would have made fun of James, but he understood why his friend was so protective. Harry was the only thing James got left, so he rapped his arms safely around his godson.  
  
"Any news?" James asked.  
  
"We haven't been able to find any trace of Voldemort. It appears he's really gone, but you'll have to stay here until it's for sure." Remus informed.  
  
"Also the ministry had been looking for Sirius, because I told them he was your Secret Keeper. Sirius and I went to the ministry and told them the truth, so they're looking for Peter now." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't forget they force Veritaserum down our throats." Sirius pretended to puke, making sure Harry didn't fall.  
  
"Gain, gain." Harry giggled.  
  
Sirius looked at James and the later nodded his head, giving his friend permission to do it again.  
  
Dumbledore left and James joint Sirius in playing with Harry. Remus just got out a book from one of the bookcases in the room and started reading, though it was hard to concentrate with Harry's giggles filling the room.  
  
"Remus, you're boring." Sirius said.  
  
"So what."  
  
"So why don't you put that book away, Harry's more interesting."  
  
"And if you wanna see the sky, fuck a duck and try to fly." Remus answered.  
  
"Moony!" James warned, pointing to the giggling boy on the ground.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come on, you can read that book when he's asleep." James begged. "He hasn't seen his uncle Moony for god knows how long."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was bugging Harry and James and Remus saw the boy was getting annoyed.  
  
"I would stop that if I were you." Remus warned.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked, not stopping.  
  
A moment later his question was answered and his hair bright pink with green dots. Remus and James doubled over laughing and Harry giggled even louder.  
  
"What?"  
  
James pointed to the mirror, not able to talk. Sirius walked to it and his expression turned into one you'd find in a horror movie.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"No." Remus choked.  
  
"Maybe Padfoot can help." James laughed.  
  
Sirius changed into the big grim-like dog, but this made his friends only laugh louder. He turned his head to his body and winched, it was just like his hair, pink with green. He immediately changed back.  
  
"I'll never listen to you again, Prongs."  
  
Just then the door opened again and professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" She asked just before her eyes fell on Sirius. "Who did that?"  
  
It was clear she had trouble not to burst our laughing.  
  
"An irritated Harry." James tried to control his laughter.  
  
Harry tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"James, please change my hair back?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's your son."  
  
"It's your godson."  
  
Very funny, but I don't know the counter-curse."  
  
"Then you'll have to wait until you do know it." James retorted. "Can we help you with something, professor? I don't think you just stopped by to see Sirius' new hairstyle."  
  
"No, I did not. I wanted to ask if you needed anything from Godric's Hollow, 'cause if you do Dumbledore will sent some members of the Order to Fetch it for you."  
  
"No, I can't think of anything at the moment. I'll sent Sirius or Remus to you if I think of something."  
  
"Ok, that was it, I think. Good luck, James. You'll need it."  
  
"Bye professor." James and Remus said. Sirius was to busy trying to get his hair back to it's normal colour to say anything.  
  
"Bye, bye." Harry said moving his hand up and down.  
  
"Bye Harry. You have an adorable son, James." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Thank you, professor, but I don't think Sirius will agree with you at the moment."  
  
McGonagall left and Harry yawned.  
  
"You tired, little one?" James asked.  
  
"NO!" Harry stated, but yawned again.  
  
"Well, I think you are, so let's get you to bet."  
  
"Let me do that for you, James." Sirius offered.  
  
"So you can get revenge? No way."  
  
"I'll do it for you, you can do it a lot of times and I think Padfoot and I need to learn how if you want us to baby-sit." Remus laughed.  
  
"If you don't mind me keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Of course not, I would do the same thing if I was in your position."  
  
This made James laugh and they went into the nursery, leaving Sirius behind. To their surprise Remus appeared to be quite good at putting the young boy to bed.  
  
"The only way I'll let Sirius baby-sit Harry alone is when it's full moon, but I might take Harry with me then." James joked and Remus smiled.  
  
They went back to the living-room and Remus picked up his book again, while James pointed his wand to Sirius, turning his hair back black again.  
  
"Thank you, Prongs."  
  
"No problem, you've been tortured enough."  
  
~~~Two days later~~~  
  
The three Marauders plus Harry and Dumbledore were sitting in the living- room. Dumbledore just told them Voldemort was really gone.  
  
"What do you want to do now, James?" He asked.  
  
"I think I'll go back to Godric's Hollow, after it's restored." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"What about your job?" Remus asked. They had talked about it, but James never really made a decision.  
  
"I'll just continue and you and Moony will have to baby-sit Harry. I don't have to be there every day you know. If I want I can do my paperwork at home and we mostly have paperwork now Voldemort is gone."  
  
"What if you have to work with full moon?" Sirius piped.  
  
"I'll just take Harry with me." James smiled evilly.  
  
"Why? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do, but if I have to work with full moon, so do you, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right."  
  
"I just hope I know what I'm doing." James sighed.  
  
"You'll be a great father, James and you're always welcome at Hogwarts if you got a problem."  
  
"Thanks Dumbledore, I appreciate that."  
  
"Please call me Albus."  
  
"Albus." Harry giggled.  
  
That made a smile appear on everybody's face.  
  
"See, you've got a smart kid." Sirius joked.  
  
"Let's just hope he's not a troublemaker."  
  
"Why not, you were too." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't the one getting owls from Hogwarts when we pulled a prank."  
  
"Too true." Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I better be of, see you later."  
  
A/N: Yeah, you said it right Dumbledore, see you later people. In the next chapter Harry will be five or something. Next Chapter; 'Full Moon And Auror's Head Quarters'. I hope you liked it. 


	3. Full Moon And Auror's Head Quarters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 3: Full Moon And Auror's Head Quarters  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"He'll be here in five minutes, Harry." Remus said.  
  
"I want him now!" Harry insisted.  
  
"I know, but he has to work and could you please calm down?"  
  
"No." Harry folded his arms in front of his chest and made a sour face.  
  
"Harry, please, I'm sorry."  
  
At that moment James and Sirius apparated into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Harry launched for his father.  
  
"Hey shorty." James hugged his six year old son. "Have you been nice to Moony?"  
  
"No, he hasn't." Remus said.  
  
"What did he do?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Screaming for James."  
  
"How sweet, he loves you, James." Sirius lauched.  
  
"Well, he better if he wants to come to work with me in two days." James smirked.  
  
"Why are you taking him to work?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Full moon." Remus aswered.  
  
"And we'll probably be working late again." James said.  
  
"I forgot." Sirius blushed.  
  
"Uncle Pafo red." Harry laughed.  
  
"Put it in a normal sentence, Harry." James said sternly.  
  
"Uncle Pafo turned red." Harry laughed again.  
  
"That's better. Now we'd better go if I want to put you to bed in time. Bye Moony."  
  
"Bye James, Harry."  
  
"Bye Pafo, bye bye Moon." Harry waved as James disapparated.  
  
"I'm not some god-damned muggle book!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Moony. He's only six." Sirius hushed.  
  
"But still."  
  
"He's been calling me Pafo ever since he could say it and I know for sure he can say Padfoot." Sirius said. "He just wants to have some fun."  
  
"I guess you're right. That must be the first time in your whole life."  
  
"I think I'll go home too, there's nobody there to insult me." Sirius said.  
  
"Sorry, I was just joking. See you, Padfoot."  
  
"Bye bye Moon." And Sirius disapparated.  
  
~~~Godrick's Hollow~~~  
  
James was helping Harry eat.  
  
"If you eat this last bite too, I'll read you a story." James negotiated.  
  
Harry's mouth snapped open and he eagerly ate the rest. James wolfed down his dinner and put the dishes in the sink, then he pointed his want at them. He didn't feel like doing it the muggle way.  
  
He did a lot of things the muggle way and found it quite easy, it you would take all the magic stuff out of the house, it would be a standard muggle one with TV and all.  
  
Harry had disappeared to the living-room and James followed him.  
  
Harry was laying on the couch starring at the black TV-screen. James smiled, his son could be so adorable.  
  
"Wanna watch?"  
  
Harry looked up and nodded.  
  
James took the remote and put on Sesamestreet, he sat down next to Harry and watched it too. If Sirius was eating with them, he and Harry would watch it while James cleaned the dishes.  
  
After a minute Harry got bored of the couch and moved to James' lap. James wrapped his arms protectively around him as Harry nuzzled closer.  
  
"I love you, daddy."  
  
James smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
At six o'clock they watched the news together and time passed quickly. Before James knew it, it was eight o'clock and Harry had to go to bed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I don't wanna go to bed, daddy."  
  
"I would still read you a story."  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled.  
  
James carried Harry upstairs to his room and changed him into his pyjamas. Harry jumped into bed as James turned to the bookcase.  
  
"What story do you want me to read?"  
  
"The Ugly Duckling."  
  
James got the book and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"Once upon a time..."  
  
~~~Half an hour later~~~  
  
"And he lived happily ever after." James closed the book and looked at Harry. The boy had almost fallen asleep.  
  
James smiled, messed up Harry's hair and hissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night daddy."  
  
James put the book back on it's place and turned off the lights.  
  
He went back down and put the dishes back on their place. Then he turned off the TV and got a book out of one of the bookcases in the living-room.  
  
He sat down on the couch and opened it. It was a photo book full of pictures from his time at Hogwarts, but James flipped the pages until he reached the pictures of his last year.  
  
He sighed, that had been the last year of being carefree and happiness had started for him that year, but five years ago Voldemort took that happiness away from him. Sure he was happy with Harry, but it didn't stop him from missing Lily.  
  
James looked up when he heard the clock strike ten.  
  
'Have I been so lost in thoughts?'  
  
He looked at the picture of Lily on the mantel. It smiled at him and a small smile appeared on James' face.  
  
"Night Lily. I promise I'll raise Harry as good as I can."  
  
James walked up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
James had been sleeping lightly, but was now fully awake. He thought he had heard a door open and close, but wasn't sure.  
  
Now shot up, he was sure he heard something on the corridor and it was moving to his room.  
  
The door opened and a small from was standing in the opening.  
  
"Harry, you scared me." James smiled.  
  
Harry ran to his father, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Harry nodded. James pulled his son in a giant bear-hug before whipping away the tears.  
  
"Guess you don't want to go back to your own bed."  
  
"No way." Harry said in a small voice.  
  
James smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Harry looked at his father confused.  
  
"Get in the bed." James laughed and Harry got under the covers, nuzzling close to James.  
  
"Thanks daddy."  
  
"No problem, shorty."  
  
They fell asleep and nothing wake them up this time.  
  
~~~Two days later~~~  
  
"Are you ready, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
James smiled and disapparated.  
  
~~~In front of the Auror Head Quarters~~~  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"Hey Kingsley. Sirius arrived yet."  
  
"Right here." A voice came from behind James.  
  
"Good morning, Padfoot."  
  
"Good morning, Prongs. Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Hey Pafo."  
  
"Say Padfoot."  
  
"Pafo."  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Pafo."  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, come on." James laughed.  
  
They walked into the Head Quarters, Harry still in James arms.  
  
"Well hello, Potter, Black. See you brought junior with you."  
  
"Hello to you too, Williamson. Harry say hello to Shawn Williamson and Curtis Dawlish." James said and then whispered while Sirius greeted them. "Don't you dare trust them."  
  
"Hello Mr. Williamson, Mr. Dawlish." Harry said in a sweet, slimy, childish voice, before James and Sirius walked on.  
  
"Sirius, James, good to see you." A young girl greeted. "Brought Harry with you, I see."  
  
"Harry, meet my cousin Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Just call me Tonks, Harry."  
  
"Hello Nymphy." Harry said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh, what a sweety. Oh hi James, Sirius." Another young girl exclaimed.  
  
"Amilia Umbridge, Harry. Much nicer person than her aunt." James smiled.  
  
"Thank you, James. I hate being her niece anyway."  
  
In the next few minutes Harry got to meet Samantha Knight, Donald Samson, Sarah Carson, Sebastian Bailey, Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance.  
  
James and Sirius began their 'work', while keeping an eye on Harry. Harry was an angel, much to fascinated by all the thing in the Head Quarters to even think of any mischief.  
  
Halfway through the day an Auror came into the boot James and Sirius shared.  
  
"Good afternoon, James, Sirius. I just got a job for you two."  
  
"Oh Nymphadora!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"What?" Tonks' head appeared.  
  
"Would you baby-sit, Harry for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't see you there." The unknown Auror said.  
  
"Harry, say hello to Kingsley Shacklebolt." James said.  
  
"Hi!" Harry cried.  
  
"Act your age, Harry." James warned.  
  
"Sorry." Harry replied in a small voice.  
  
"Come on, Prongs."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" James grinned.  
  
"Like what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Job description?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
  
Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Now Harry, behave while I'm gone, ok?"  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
"Oh, and be nice to Nymphadora, ok?" Sirius winked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Pafo."  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Pafo."  
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Not again." James sighed and dragged Sirius away.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter: 'Baby-sitter's Hell' 


	4. Babysitter's Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 4: Baby-sitter's Hell  
  
"Come on, Harry. We'll go to my boot." Tonks smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're going there, if you want to or not."  
  
"No."  
  
"Suit yourself." Tonks sighed and picked up Harry, carrying him to her boot. She put him down as soon as they arrived. "Man, you're heavy, Harry. How in the world can your father and Sirius carry you on one arm?"  
  
Harry just smirked in reply.  
  
"Is he giving you trouble, Tonks?" Amilia asked.  
  
"No, he's just heavy."  
  
"On question, did any of those tow say if he shows signs of magic?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You might just get more then you bargained for."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Well, I got to get back to work. See you, Tonks."  
  
"Amilia, please."  
  
"No can do."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Nymphy doesn't want to baby-sit anymore?" Harry said in a childish voice with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Sure I do, Harry. Don't cry."  
  
Harry grinned devilishly while Tonks wasn't looking. This could be fun, Moony didn't fall for his tricks anymore, but Tonks.  
  
"Oh, does baby need to baby-sit?" The teasing voice of Dawlish said.  
  
"I don't see them asking you." Tonks retorted.  
  
"We're Aurors, not baby-sitters, Tonks." Williamson said.  
  
"At least I can do two things at once."  
  
"Like your the only one who can do that." Dawlish grinned.  
  
"You do know uncontrolled magic can have pretty nasty results."  
  
"You know you can control your magic." Williamson smirked.  
  
"Oh, but I wasn't talking about me."  
  
The smirks were whipped from their faces as their eyes fell on Harry.  
  
"We'll be going now." Dawlish said and the two left as fast as possible.  
  
"Harry?" Tonks asked as she turned to the young boy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did your father say about those two?"  
  
"That I shouldn't trust them."  
  
A smile appeared on Tonks' face.  
  
"Good, those two are Fudge's dogs, They'll do anything he asks."  
  
"Wasn't Fudge Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Only because Dumbledore and your dad refused. I don't know why anyone would ask him, but hey, everything is better than nothing."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore and my dad refuse?"  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't want to leave Hogwarts and your dad, well. Being an Auror he doesn't have to work every day and that's what he wants because of you."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Your daddy loves you and wants to spent as much time with you as possible. If he would be Minister of Magic, he would be lucky to spent a Sunday at home."  
  
"I'm glad daddy's an Auror." Harry smiled brightly.  
  
"Me too, Harry, me too, but I have to go back to my paper-work."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~10 minutes later~~~  
  
"Nymphy?"  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I need to pee."  
  
"Ok, come on."  
  
Tonks took Harry's hand and led him to the toilets.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry slipped into the toilet. He would spare Tonks this time, but next time he was going to have so much fun with her.  
  
He washed his hands when he was finished and stepped outside.  
  
Tonks was talking to a tall man, not as tall as James or Sirius, but still tall. He had red hair and five children were standing with him, four of them looking rather bored.  
  
"Done."  
  
Nobody seem to notice him. He smirked, maybe he was going to have some fun with Tonks after all. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Nymphy!" He screamed.  
  
"I'm not deaf, Harry."  
  
"Sure looked that way." Harry said sheepishly as the four bored children sniggered, but the fifth made a strange face.  
  
"Oh, Harry, this is Arthur Weasley from the department of misuse of muggle artefacts and these are his children, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Hi."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The five just kept staring at him.  
  
"Not that The-Harry-Potter-shit again?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry! Does your father know you use that kind of languege?" Tonks said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And."  
  
"And he doesn't really care, thinks it's rather funny if you ask me."  
  
"Wanna switch?" The boy named Fred asked, or was it George? The boys looked so much alike.  
  
"No way." Harry smiled happily.  
  
"Come to work with your father, Harry?" Arthur asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Moony couldn't baby-sit today, don't know why."  
  
That was a lie, because Harry knew about Remus being a werewolf, but he also knew not to say a word about it.  
  
"Moony?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Tonks smiled.  
  
"Ah, well, I got to be going."  
  
"Yeah, and if you've had enough of those five, you can always dump them with us. Then Harry has someone to play with."  
  
"I will. Bye Tonks. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Arthur."  
  
"Bye Mr Weasley."  
  
Arthur and his children left and Tonks took Harry back to Auror Head Quarters.  
  
"Nymphy?"  
  
"What is it now, Harry?"  
  
"How old are those Weasleys?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? Sorry. Well, Percy is ten, Fred and George are eight, Ron is six, like you and Ginny is five."  
  
"Percy will go to Hogwarts next year, right?"  
  
"That's right, why?"  
  
"I wanna go to Hogwarts."  
  
"You know you have to wait five years."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
"He does take a lot after his father, doesn't he?" Kingsley said, walking into the boot.  
  
"You aren't going to sent me away too, 'cause then you'll be baby-sitting Harry."  
  
"No, I'm not. Just came to check if you could combine baby-sitting Harry and your work."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"You don't trust me or something?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
~~~Half an hour later~~~  
  
Harry was beginning to get bored. His dad and Sirius hadn't returned yet and he had nothing to do.  
  
"Nymphy, I'm bored."  
  
"Oh, well, what would you like to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Damn."  
  
But help was on the way, just a few moments Arthur Weasley walked in with his children.  
  
"Hey, Tonks. I have to go out. Some walking table is running around in Bristol. Could you watch these five."  
  
"Sure, just pick them up when you're finished."  
  
"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok, well, you five behave, I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye."  
  
"Bye dad." The five said in unison and Mr Weasley was gone.  
  
"Well, Harry, now you don't have to be bored anymore." Tonks smiled relieved.  
  
"Ok." Harry replied and turned to the five Weasleys. "What shall we do?"  
  
"Why don't we sneak out and bug someone?" One of the twins said.  
  
"George!" Percy warned.  
  
"Perfect Percy, never knows how to have fun." Fred whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
"We could always bug Nymphy."  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I might have an idea."  
  
Fred, George, Ron and Ginny came closer to Harry as he whispered his plan.  
  
~~~Ten minutes later~~~  
  
The five were playing sweetly and Percy was reading a book. Tonks was going through her paper-work, occasionally looking up to see if the six children were still there.  
  
"Give it back." Ginny yelled.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep it." Fred said, holding Ginny's doll.  
  
"Fred, give it back." Harry tried not to snigger.  
  
"No way, we're playing with it now." George said.  
  
And then the fight started. Ron, Harry and Ginny on one side, Fred and George on the other.  
  
"Stop it you five!" Tonks yelled, but it didn't work. "Oh, shit."  
  
For the next ten minutes Tonks tried to separate the five fighting children, with no luck. She was getting frustrated and didn't notice the evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Harry!" James voice boomed.  
  
"Woops."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" James looked really mad.  
  
"Keeping Nymphy busy?" Harry tried and put on an innocent face.  
  
James shook his head and opened his arms.  
  
"Come here you."  
  
Harry smiled and jumped into his father's arms.  
  
"What is going on?" Tonks asked confused.  
  
"That fight was an act, Nymphadora. Anyone could figure that out." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe I fell for that."  
  
The five children were laughing their heads of by now and Percy was looking at his siblings in disgust.  
  
"Babies." He muttered.  
  
"Perfect Percy." George retorted. "We just know how to live."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"Shall we take it from here?"  
  
"Be my guest, I've had enough of them." Tonks replied.  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Come on you five, we'll go to our boot, that's much more fun."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter: 'Visiting The Burrow.' 


	5. Visiting The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 5: Visiting The Burrow  
  
Harry had been sweetly playing with Ron and Ginny, while Fred and George were playing and bugging Percy whenever they felt like it.  
  
Half an hour had passed and Sirius had just gotten back from reporting to Kingsley. He was joint by Arthur.  
  
"Daddy!" Ginny cried and run into Arthur's arms.  
  
"Hey Ginny. I see you took over from Tonks, James."  
  
"Well, Tonks fell for the oldest torture-the-baby-sitter-trick in the book, so yeah,"  
  
"Which one?" Arthur asked amused.  
  
"Fake fight." Sirius sniggered.  
  
Arthur grinned.  
  
"That's lame. Well, I'll be going now. You should come by some time. I'm sure Harry would love that."  
  
"I'll do that. See you later, Arthur."  
  
"Bye Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Bye." Harry smiled and waved at the Weasleys until they were out of the room. Then he crawled into James lap, looking at what he and Sirius were doing.  
  
~~~Six o'clock~~~  
  
Harry was still sitting in James lap and James had his arms around him. Work could wait a while, Sirius had gone out to get something to eat (A/N: Bad idea, but somebody has to do it.) and would came back any minute now.  
  
"You do know that sitting around lazily is not what you get paid for." Kingsley said as he walked into the boot. "I know, but Sirius is getting foot and without it I can't function. You should know that by now." James replied. Harry started giggling in his lap. "He is adorable, isn't he?" Kingsley smiled. "Yes, he is. I wouldn't want to lose him for the world."  
  
"Ok, now I know for sure you've gone soft, Prongs." Sirius said, walking in with the food.  
  
"FOOD!" Harry cried, jumped of James lap and began begging for food.  
  
"As adorable as he is, he can be a burden too, especially when it comes to food." James cuddled.  
  
"Well, enjoy your dinner, I got to be bulling Tonks."  
  
Kingsley left and James, Sirius and Harry started on their food.  
  
~~~The Burrow~~~  
  
"Molly, we're home."  
  
"Hello Arthur. How was your day?" Molly greeted as she walked into the living-room.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Ron and Ginny began.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tonks baby-sitted us when daddy had to go." Ginny said.  
  
"And we made a new friend." Ron said proudly.  
  
"That's nice, dears and who is this friend?"  
  
"Harry." Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, dinner is read in the kitchen."  
  
All children ran to the kitchen, except Percy, who just walked.  
  
When Percy had left the room Molly turned to her husband.  
  
"Who are Tonks and Harry?"  
  
Arthur smiled.  
  
"Tonks is a young Auror and Harry is James son."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, but he obviously doesn't like being refured to as 'The Harry Potter'. I think he'd rather be a normal boy."  
  
"Well, you did say they were welcome here any time, right?"  
  
"Yes, Molly. I did and James said he would do that. Now how about that dinner?"  
  
~~~Godirck's Hollow, 10 o'clock~~~  
  
"Man, I'm wrecked."  
  
"You can stay here if you want, Padfoot."  
  
"Thanks, Prongs."  
  
"You know the guest-room, I'll just put Harry to bed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sirius went into the guestroom and James into Harry's room.  
  
James had been carrying a half asleep Harry in his arms. He put Harry on his bed after pulling back the covers and magicly changed his cloths into pyjamas. He just didn't have the heart to make Harry move more than necessary. Then he pulled the covers over the young boy and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight, Harry."  
  
"Night, daddy." Harry muttered, already drifting of into dreamland.  
  
James walked out and softly closed the door. At the guestroom door he stopped.  
  
"Night, Sirius."  
  
Groan.  
  
James sniggered and went to his own bedroom, falling asleep as his head touched the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sky was green, the sun purple, clouds were orange, the grass was red, trees were yellow and their leaves were blue. A young boy was walking around on a pink brikked road. He was scared, he had never been here before, but somehow it felt safe. He just didn't want to let his gard down.  
  
"Harry?" A female voice asked.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
The woman just smiled.  
  
Harry began to walk to her, but soon began to run. As soon as he started to run the distance between him and the woman grew. Frustrated Harry began to run even harder and the distance grew faster.  
  
"Mommy!" Harry yelled. "Don't leave me!"  
  
Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Mommy." He whispered and stopped dead in his tracks, falling to his knees. "Don't leave me."  
  
But she was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James woke up to a cry from the room next to his.  
  
"Mommy! Don't leave me!"  
  
'Harry must be having a nightmare.' He thought as he got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
As he passed the guestroom door it opened.  
  
"What was that?" A sleepy Sirius asked.  
  
"Harry having a nightmare. I was just on my way to wake him up." James replied.  
  
"Well, since I'm awake, I'll go with you."  
  
James cuddled and went into Harry's room.  
  
"Mommy. Don't leave me." Came a whisper to greeting them.  
  
"Yup, it was Harry alright." Sirius stated.  
  
James said nothing and just walked over to Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry." He said, shaking the boy lightly. "Wake up. It's just a dream."  
  
After a minute Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"You were having a bad dream."  
  
Harry nodded and crawled into James arms.  
  
"Can I sleep with you, daddy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Stop it. You two make me want to throw up." Sirius complained.  
  
"What do you say, Harry, shall we throw him out on the street?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I take it back, I take it back." Sirius said fast.  
  
"Go give your uncle Sirius a hug for being so coöperative."  
  
Harry ran to Sirius, grabbed one leg tightly and smiled evily.  
  
"Er, Harry, please let go."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Great, now I've got a todler locked to my leg like a rock."  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should take him with you tonight."  
  
"No way, Harry go torture your daddy."  
  
This seem to atract Harry more than torturing his godfather, so he let do and returned to James. This made James laugh even harder, but he collected Harry into his arms and walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep. I have to look for a baby-sitter tomorrow before I go to work, because Moony will be to tired, so we need to get up early."  
  
"Why not take Harry to work again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That would get boring, wouldn't it, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied with a yawn and he began to get droopy eyes.  
  
"Why not ask Molly if she wants to baby-sit? You saw how well those Weasleys got along with Harry and you know she loves children." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I'll do that. Now let's get back to sleep."  
  
~~~Next motning~~~  
  
Harry woke up to find he was all alone in his father's bed. He got out and slowly made his way down stairs. He heard noice in the living-room, so he entered.  
  
James was sitting with his head in the fireplace, obviously talking to somebody. Sirius was sitting on the couch and looked up when Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hey, shorty."  
  
"Hey, Pafo."  
  
"Come on, your daddy is busy, so I'll just get you changed."  
  
Harry smiled brightly and lifted his arms.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Up." Harry stated.  
  
Sirius laughed and picked Harry up.  
  
"You should act your age you know."  
  
"Well, I do, when I want to."  
  
Sirius shook his head and took Harry back upstairs.  
  
When they came back down there we coming delicious aromas from the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast." Both of them cried and James' laugh was heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." James greeted as Sirius opened the door.  
  
"Morning, daddy."  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"Well, Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, is going to baby-sit you today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hurray!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
The two adults started laughing.  
  
~~~Half an hour later, The Burrow~~~  
  
James and Sirius apparated in the living-room, Harry in James arms.  
  
"James. Sirius." Arthur greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Arthur." James and Sirius greeted back.  
  
"I heard Harry's gonna spent the day here." Arthur smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled brightly, looking around fasinated.  
  
Two boys walked into the room, both red hair, but they hadn't been with Mr Weasley yesterday.  
  
"Hey Dad." One of them greeted.  
  
They other looked at James and Sirius and smiled.  
  
"Hello Mr Potter, Mr Black. May I ask what brings you here?"  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Of course you can ask Bill and for your question, Harry is going to spent the day here."  
  
"Really?" The other asked.  
  
"Really." James smiled and then to Harry. "Harry, these are Bill and Charlie Weasley, they're already going to Hogwarts already. I guess they came back for Christmas Vacation yesterday."  
  
"Yup." Charlie answered.  
  
"Well, we should be going." Mr Weasley said. "Bye Bill, Charlie, Harry. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye dad." The Weasleys said.  
  
James put Harry down and messed up his hair.  
  
"Behave." He said sternly.  
  
"Yes daddy." Harry answered sweetly.  
  
Sirius made a gesture as if he was going to throw up, but then said his goodbyes to Harry and the two Weasleys and the three adults disapparated.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We'll take you to the others." Bill said, sticking out his hand for Harry got grab.  
  
Harry took hold of it eagerly and they went to the kitchen and the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter: 'Molly Weasley and the Burrow' 


	6. Molly Weasley and the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and everything you don't recognise from the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Life  
  
Chapter 6: Molly Weasley and the Burrow  
  
"Mom, Harry's here." Charlie said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
A short plump woman turned in her chair to face them. All five Weasleys Harry met the day before were sitting at the table eating, Ginny being helped by her mother.  
  
"Well, hello dear."  
  
"Hello Mrs Weasley." Harry replied.  
  
"Call me Molly." She smiled and Harry smiled back.  
  
"Mom, can I be excused? I finished my food." Ron asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron jumped of his chair and ran to Harry.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Bill, why don't you show Harry around?" Molly suggested.  
  
"Ok, mom. Are you coming too, Charl?"  
  
"Of course, what do you think?"  
  
"That we'll start with the bedrooms?" Bill grinned.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and took Harry's hand.  
  
"Let's start at the top, right, Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry just nodded his head.  
  
They walked up stair after stair until they reached the top. Charlie opened the door and walked inside.  
  
The room was filled with posters of Seekers and dragons. A model dragon was placed on the nightstand. The pillow and covers on the bed were decorated with Snitches.  
  
"Cool." Harry breathed.  
  
"Thank you." Charlie smiled, watching Harry stare at the Snitches. "You like Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to learn how to fly."  
  
"It's probably one of the best things in the world. Have you got any idea when you're going to learn how to fly, surely you're old enough?"  
  
"Well, my dad thinks I'm old enough to learn, but..."  
  
"But what?" Ron piped.  
  
"My dad is really protective about me, so I probably won't learn how to fly until I go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Bugger." Bill winced.  
  
"Yeah, I it stinks, but I can't change it." Harry said absently, staring at the model dragon on Charlie's nightstand.  
  
"Like it?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I love it. It's beautiful."  
  
"I've got a smaller one, too." Charlie smiled and turned to his desk.  
  
He began to look in the pile of junk for the other dragon. After a few minutes he decided he couldn't find it.  
  
"Damn, I can't find it."  
  
"Can we help?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not, mom says I have to clean up this mess anyway, so why not make it worse?"  
  
"Alright!" Ron and Harry exclaimed and literally attacked the junk on the desk.  
  
Charlie and Bill watched the two young boys with amused faces. It took the two half an hour, but finally Harry let out a cry in triumph.  
  
"Got it!" Holding up a fire-engine red dragon. "How could you have missed it?"  
  
Charlie laughed.  
  
"I guess I didn't look good enough."  
  
"Want to see my room now, Harry?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They left Charlie's room without a second look at the pile of junk that had moved from the desk to all over the floor. They descended one set of stairs and Bill opened a door.  
  
"It's not as fascinating as Charlie's room, but it can be interesting." Bill grinned.  
  
Harry entered the room and looked around, a badge lay on the nightstand, the pillow and covers of the bed were dark red, the walls were plain wood. Against the wall opposite to the bed stood a desk with a bookcase next to it. Book were placed neatly on the shelves. The desk was clear except for a bottle of ink, a quill and a stack of parchment. All in all it was quite cosy.  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed and wondered to the bookcase.  
  
They didn't stick in Bill's room as long as they did in Charlie's and soon they were making their way to the next bedroom. Once they reached the door Bill and Charlie stood in front of it, blocking the way in.  
  
"All right, entering this room is at your own risk, so you two will need to climb onto our backs." Bill sighed.  
  
Ron giggled and Harry made a questioning face.  
  
"Come on, Har. You can ride my back." Charlie offered and lifted Harry on his back.  
  
Bill did the same with Ron before opening the door and entering the room. One side of it looked like there had been a war. Toys, tricks, comic books, cloths and what more was scattered on the floor and the bunk-beds were not much better. The walls looked like paint in all imaginable colours had been thrown on it. The other side of the room was neat and clean. The bed was made and the desk was spotless. The walls were the complete opposite of the walls on the other side and were white, completely clear of any other colour. A thin line on the floor separated one half of the room from the other.  
  
"Welcome to the room of Fred, George and Percy. We would stay longer, but in the room of Fred and George your life isn't safe." Charlie joked.  
  
"Now my room!" Ron said excided.  
  
Bill and Charlie stepped out of the room, closed the door and put the two boys back on the floor. As soon as Ron's feet hit the ground he took of to the next bedroom door with Harry hot on his heels.  
  
Once they reached the door, Ron opened it and they dashed inside.  
  
They found themselves in the smallest room of them all. A bunk-bed was placed against the wall on the right with a toy box at the end. Both beds were neatly made. The pillow and covers of the upper bed were orange and on the lower bed they were a light shade of pink. the wall the bed was placed against was baby-blue, the wall opposite of the door was orange, the wall the door was in was light yellow and the last wall had a scenery painted on it. It was a grass field with a winding dirt path slowly making it's way to the horizon where the sun was showing it's first rays. On the right of the path was a forest and on the left a small lake. The sky was dotted with cloudlets and a rainbow being the finishing touch. The other walls were filled with posters of Quidditch players and magical creatures. Next to the door stood a bookcase filled with worn books for children.  
  
Bill, Charlie and Ron watched Harry take in the room. Once Harry's sensed returned, he turned to the other boys and smiled.  
  
"This room is the best." He said.  
  
Ron began to glow with pride.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The sound of small feet pounding on the stairs reached their ears and they turned to the door. Ginny came running in with a red face and a bright smile.  
  
"Will you play tag with Fred, George and me?" She asked the four boys in the room.  
  
The boys looked at each other and then Harry nodded to Ginny.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright." Ginny's smile widened.  
  
They ran down the stairs and into the back yard where Fred and George were already waiting.  
  
"Who's it?" George asked.  
  
"You." The others laughed.  
  
"Not fair."  
  
"We'll vote, who agrees with George being it?" Bill grinned.  
  
Everybody raised his (and in Ginny's case, her) hand.  
  
"That's settled then. George count to ten before you can come after us." Charlie said before dashing away.  
  
Everybody followed his example while George counted to ten. One he reached ten, George looked around and spotted Harry. Grinning wickedly he ran in the direction of the small boy. Harry noticed George coming after him and started running even faster, but George was still getting closer. Just as George reached out to tag Harry, he made a sharp turn.  
  
"Damn." George cursed.  
  
Having been so fixed on Harry, he didn't notice Percy standing just a few feet ahead of him and crashed right into him, causing both boys to end up on the floor.  
  
"Get of me, you idiot." Percy yelled.  
  
"My pleasure, egg-head." George smiled and jumped up going after Fred who had been getting a bit to close.  
  
Within seconds he tagged his twin.  
  
"You're it." He exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You tagged Percy first, he's it."  
  
"I'm not playing, Fred." Percy shouted.  
  
"George tagged you, so you're it. I don't care if you were playing or not."  
  
"He's right, Percy. George tagged you, so you're it." Bill laughed.  
  
Percy was not pleased, but let himself be dragged into the game anyway.  
  
An hour later Percy still hadn't succeeded in tagging any of the other children.  
  
"I'm quitting." He yelled and walked into the house.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We could play hide-and-go-seek." Harry grinned, he was extremely good at the game, having hiding from Remus enough times.  
  
"Alright, George is it, who agrees?"  
  
Once again everybody was in on the idea.  
  
"Lunch!" A call came from inside the house.  
  
"Well, it looks like our game will have to wait." Bill said. "Come on, I'm hungry."  
  
They all took off in the direction of the house.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter: 'Hide-and-go-seek, Where Is Harry?' 


End file.
